


Hidden Bruises

by RavenDancer456



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bruises, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Minor Injuries, Poor Prompto Argentum, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDancer456/pseuds/RavenDancer456
Summary: Prompto uses a lot of potions during battle, and with the boys Gil slowly going down they need to save their potions for life threatening injuries. And their expenses on more pressing matters.Ignis is tied of using so many potions on a single team member and confronts their youngest on the matter!Prompto, however, doesn't deal with it to well!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely love this game, so I wanted to add my own work the huge amount of great fan works out there!
> 
> I'm really not a writer, so don't expect and grade A stuff! Just a bit of harmless fun!
> 
> This will probably be about three or four chapters long! I only intended for their to be one, but here I am one chapter in and literally now where haha! 
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes! Enjoy!

They were at it again! Trudging though the vast desert that surrounded Hammerhead in search of a large bounty. 

They had been picking up more hunts recently due to their dwindling expenses. Ignis thought it best to earn a few extra gil before heading any further in their journey, just in case the car needed repairing or they needed money for a motel. Or they needed to buy more potions! 

Prompto heaved a sigh as he kicked a stone along the sand. Before leaving Hammerhead this morning, Ignis had mentioned that they couldn't afford to keep buying potions for small hunts. They ended up spending more then they earned on potions. Although Ignis had said this to all of them, he was looking at Prompto as he spoke.

Prompto knew he used more potions then the others. But he tried his hardest in battle, anyone could see that. It was a good job he was a ranged fight. Who knows what kind of state he would be in if he fought with a sword. 

But he wasn't a swordsman, he was a gunner, so staying out of trouble should be easy right? He's just got to aim right and keep his distance.

"Up ahead" said an accented voice that brought Prompto from his train of thought.

"Right, what's the plan Iggster" said Gladio as he crouched next to the advisor who had taken up a position behind a small bolder. In front of them roamed a large pack of Sabertusks.

"This shall not be a hard target to dispose of! A simple task that should be over quickly" he replied. Not before turning around to make sure the two younger team members were close behind them. Noctis prepared himself for a warp strike, always a good way to surprise the enemy. 

"Go get 'em buddy" Prompto off-handedly shouted while capping his friend on the back. 

"Sure thing buddy" Noct winked back at him before disappearing in a flash of blue as he warped into the centre of the Sabertusks. His sword striking one down instantly.

Prompto watched in awe (he still couldn't believe his friend could do that and he couldn't) as the beast went down. Seconds later he, as well as Gladio and Ignis, were up and running to join the prince in battle. The shield and advisor ran straight to Noct's side, cutting down the creatures that were attacking them. 

Prompto, however, run to the edge of the large group of Sabertusks, attempting to keep his distance from the predators. A skill he has learned quickly being out here in the wild. The beasts are focused on the other team members, leaving Prompto to pick off the weak and injured. He watched carefully as to not accidentally shoot one of his friends, aiming his gun away from them and hitting the creatures flocking around them. 

He knows that this is a piece of cake for his three team mates, nothing but a minor inconvenience. However, he can still see them breaking into a sweat from the hot mid-day sun and the physical exertion. Gladio lifts his sword high, only to bring it down with twice as much force onto one of the dog-like animals. He swings his sword, taking four more predators down. Noct and Ignis are working as a team to bring down the other half of the creatures, using each other's momentum to bounce off one another. An art mastered by years of working together.

Prompto watched intently as his friends showed their true power in the heart of battle, all the while shooting the stragglers that his team mates didn't quite finish off. 

He leaps off to the other side of the group to get a better angle, back to a large cluster of rocks. He squats low, resting on one knee to take aim of one of the animals that has wondered a little to close to Noct without him noticing.

He's just about to pull the trigger when....

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh", he screamed as blinding hot pain exploded in his left shoulder. He was pushed forward on to his stomach as a large Sabertusk jumped on his back, his gun flying from his hard and landing a few feet away. Although, that was the last thing on his mind.

All he could think or feel was the pain of having two larger canine teeth lodged in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. 

The beast shock his withering body, making him cry out again, this time loader as he felt the flesh begin to tear. 

Just before he could fully comprehend the pain of what was happening, he felt a second set of jaws clamp around his upper right leg. 

Screams after screams tore their way out of his mouth as the two predators twisted and tugged at his body to get it from the others hold.

Just as he thought he would loose consciousness, the grip on his shoulder went slack, then his leg soon followed. 

He tried to push himself up but he couldn't lean on his right side as his leg was to painful to lie on, and there was no way his left shoulder could support his weight. So he settled for staying where he was, lying face down, trying to breath through the pain. 

All of a sudden though, he felt hands on him, moving him from his semi-comfortable position on the sandy ground. He could hear voices, but they were mostly drowned out by his pulse beating in his ears. Though the beating slowly faded as he felt the cold press of a Hi-potion on his shoulder wound. He felt it flow through the injured area, clearing the teeth marks and deep scaring. 

As the fog cleared, and he was able to focus on what was going on around him, he could see his friends leaning over his body, examining his injuries. To dazed to fully comprehend what was going on, he didn't even complain when Ignis pulled his leopard-print trousers down to heal the wound on his thigh. 

"You alright, kid? Think you can sit up", Gladio asked in a slightly worried tone. 

"Y-yeah, yeah, I think I'm good", he said as he attempted to push his body up from the ground. Noct was behind him in an instant to support his friend, leaning Prompto's back against his chest. Ignis helped Prompto pull his trousers back up, though the look on his face suggested he wasn't happy. 

"Here drink this", Noct said as he handed Prompto an Elixir. Prompto took it hesitantly, watching Ignis cringe as he drank. "You feeling okay now? You need a minute? Or do you think you can walk?". Prompto stared up an Noct, then to Ignis who was standing, ready to walk away. 

"I'm okay, but my leg aches like a bitch! Carry me, Gladio" he said in a light hearted voice. The shield rolled his eyes with a slight smirk.

"And he's back", he said as himself and Noct helped lift the gunner to a standing position. 

"Looks like we shall be camping tonight", said Ignis as he began walking at a fast pace to the nearest haven. 

Prompto watch him leave as the other two helped him walk on his injured leg. He couldn't help but feel guilty, especially after what Ignis has specifically asked of him this morning. 

He could already tell the days to come were going to be rough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! Don't really know what's going on but still hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Sorry for any bad spelling!

"You feeling better now" Noct asked as he took up a seat round the camp fire, sliding closer to Prompto's own chair. 

After the unfortunate Sabertusk incident, the band made their way to a haven. The trailer at Hammerhead would've been ideal for Prompto to fully recover, comfy beds and a warm shower, but that would cost them Gil. Gil they did not have. Ignis decided that they should set up camp tonight, and they could stay somewhere more 'luxury' when they collected their money for the bounty. 

"Yeah, still kinda sore, but nothing that will stop me from helping out" he stated as he removed himself from the chair and walked towards Ignis' cooking station. "Want any help Iggy. I could stir or something "!

"That's quite alright Prompto, you've done quite enough for today. Just go sit down", the advisor said as he threw some vegetables in a pan, not even looking up at the blond. 

Prompto stood their for a second, the earlier guilt returning to him. He took a couscous step closer, knowing that the advisor was in one of his irritated moods. "Look, Iggy, I'm really sorry about getting into trouble in that fight. I really didn't mean it. Those guys just snuck up behind me and I lost my gun so I couldn't get them off me and the pain was, like, to much I couldn't even..."

"You need to take responsibility for your actions Prompto. I don't understand how you can be so unaware of your surroundings, and how you can be so oblivious to anything that's happening around you", Ignis said before Prompto could continue rambling.

The blond looked down at the floor, suddenly finding the hem on his jacket very interesting. He probably looked like a pathetic child getting a scolding by his mother.

"You cost us three potions today! Three potions that cost us money, money that we don't have. I specifically informed you of this this morning, yet you still managed to get your self injured", the advisor's voice had risen, drawing the attention of Noct and Gladio. "You are irresponsible and thoughtless. What shall we do when we need those potions for a serious injury, one that is life threatening?"

That last sentence brought Prompto from his self pity, looking up to Ignis' eyes. "What? Are you say that my injuries weren't life threatening", he pointed to the dry blood that still clung to his clothes. "I don't know much about first aid, but those weren't just scratches. Are my injuries not as important or something?". He could feel rage. The guilt had gone, and now he only felt angry!

Ignis turned the heat down on the stove, deciding to give Prompto his full attention. "I would never suggest such a thing, but you get yourself injured in battles that should be easy for us. You nearly get your self killed by creatures that we fight daily. How are we going to properly continue on our journey when we have to heal a single team member every run in we have with some enemies?"

Ignis stared Prompto down. There was an uncomfortable silence that followed. 

The anger had gone and Prompto felt the guilt again. And something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Shame? Yeah, he was pretty sure it was shame! And embarrassment for being scolded in front of Noct and Gladio. 

Prompto took a step away from the advisor, backing down from the fight. "Y-yeah, right. I'll do better, I promise". At that he walked away back to his seat, the other three watching him.

Ignis turned his attention back to the food, grabbing a few other ingredients from the side. "Good", he said simply, not giving the matter another thought.

Prompto, however couldn't think of anything else. He supposed that Ignis was right. He did use a lot of their potions on himself, but that wasn't completely his fault. He only had six months of proper training in the Crownsguard so he wasn't up to the same standards as the other boys. Sure he used to train with Noct during high school, but that wasn't anything like the intense stuff they had put him through when it was decided he was going with Noct to his wedding. He had been thrown straight in the deep end, put in a training class full of older, more experienced trainees. Firearms was quickly decided as his weapon of choice, as it was easy to learn fast, and he had surprisingly good aim. And although Cor the Immortal himself had congratulated him on how well he did in his training, it still didn't compare to the life time of training his teammates had done.

He supposed that was the down side of being the only commoner on the team.

"Dinner is ready", Ignis' voice spoke over his wondering thoughts. 

"Better not have vegetables in it Iggy", Noct joked walking around the counter to pick up a bowl.

"Won't hurt you to eat right for once, princess. Your not gonna be able to be like this once your hitched". Gladio gave Noct a pointed stare, only half joking.

"Look" he took a big bite of the vegetable stew Ignis had prepared, cringing as he felt the food slip down his throat. "See, I can eat it".

"My, I never thought I would see the day", Ignis said as he took a portion for himself, dishing out the heavily seasoned meat he also cooked with the meal. 

The light banter continued as Prompto stood up to get his own food. He piled some in his bowl, not feeling to hungry. He went back to his seat, staring into the burning embers of the fire, listening to the light-hearted conversation from his friends.

He took a bite for the food, then another, until the bowl was half empty. He placed it on the floor under the chair, and sank lower in his seat, sprawling his legs wide. Pulling out his camera, he decided to look at today's photos. 

He flicked through the pictures, deleting the ones that didn't look up to standard, until he saw a shadow settle over him. He looked up to see Noct staring down at him, standing between his sprawled out legs. He drew his legs up and sat straight.

"You wanna play King's Knight or something". Noct pulled his phone out to start up the game.

"Nah, I'm kinda tired. Think I'm gonna head to bed actually, maybe tomorrow". Prompto stood, scooping up his bowl with the half eaten meal inside it, and placed it on the counter. 

"You sure, it's still pretty early". Noct followed him over to the tent.

"Yeah, still kinda sore from where- you know, I nearly lost my arm", he said with a small smile. "N-Night guys", he called cross the haven, to where Gladio and Ignis were clearing up.

He heard their faint replies as he crawled into the tent, leaving Noct stood by the entrance. Once inside, and out of the view of the others, he shrugged of his sleeveless jacket, and pull his tank top over his head by the back. His clothes were going to need a good cleaning once they got back to civilisation. The blood from his wounds had dried deep in the fabric. 

His trousers soon followed, leaving him half naked in the tent. He lent forward to examine his leg. There was definitely going to be some scaring where the Sabertusk had bit him. He sighed as he stared down at his thigh. He guessed this was something that was going to be permanently marked on his skin, but if anyone asks he will probably tell them some heroic story of how he acquired the scars. Not that he wasn't paying attention in an easy fight. "Chicks dig scars", he sighed to himself.

Folding his clothes neatly, he placed them by the tents entrance. Then pulled on some fresh underwear, and an old T-shirt with a faded cartoon chocobo on the front. 

He could faintly hear the other three talking outside the tent as he curled into a ball, pulling his sleeping bag up his body.

He knew Ignis was upset! He was a practical person, who liked things to go according to plan. He was a simple man but he did like things in an orderly fashion. He specifically chose to do things a certain way so that it would work out for the best, and usually his plans worked well. But he did not cope well when said plan was messed up. And boy, did Prompto know how Ignis would get when someone messed with the plan. 

Generally, Ignis was patient with him. He had pissed the advisor off on many an occasion, but never to the point that he would say things like he had earlier. Was there really any need for him to talk to him like he was some stupid kid? Like he didn't know what he was doing? It was bad enough that he had shouted at him in front of the others! 

But...there was one part of what Ignis had said that stuck out. The bit about how they won't be able to continue their journey if they have to keep spending money on potions to heal one team member every time they take a bounty. But Prompto couldn't help feel that wasn't the only reason he didn't want to use all the potions on one person!

Although Ignis had denied not thinking of Prompto's injuries as life threatening, Prompto knew he was worried that Noct would get injured and they won't be able to heal him. The four of them treat each other as equals most of the time, but that still would never stop Ignis choosing Noct over Prompto. If one of them had to die, Prompto would be the expandable one. He was, after all, only the commoner. The fourth party member. The best friend of the prince. The lonely fat kid at the back of the class. 

Prompto roles onto his back, resting his head on his arms and looking up to the top of the tent. 

If he was going to keep the others happy about this whole situation, he was going to have to keep any injuries hidden. It didn't sound like a great plan, but in the long run, it would benefit all of them. 

That's it, he would just hide all injuries he got. He wasn't lying when he said he don't know much about first aid, but how difficult would it be to patch himself up after a fight. Easy, right?

Seeing his friends happy with their new found expenses, all because they didn't have to save his ass very five minutes was the last thought in his mind before he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, feel free to comment! Until next time ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto puts his plan into action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I feel like this one is quite long! Once again sorry for any mistakes or misspelled words!
> 
> Enjoy!

Prompto woke up to the bright light form the desert sun, diffused by the tent walls, and a buzzing in his leg and shoulder. 

He shifted his position from his stomach to his side so he could take a look around the tent. No one was there. Only him, as if his team mates never even came to bed last night. 

He flopped his head back down, determined to get as much rest as he could, but he heard the tent entrance rustle open, only for Gladio to stick his head in.

"Come on, up you get Blondie" the shield said as he moved into the tent. As if to make a point, he grabbed Prompto's sleeping bag in an attempt to pull it off him. 

Prompto whined as he tried to kick the larger man off him, all the while being careful not to aggravate his injuries. "Gladiooooo, get off", he complained, his voice croaky from sleep.

"Well you better get your ass up, Iggy wants to leave soon and I get the feeling he is still annoyed at you for yesterday". The shield thumped him on the back just before he left the tent.

He quickly got changed into his Crownsguard uniform, combing his hair up into its normal style with whatever hair gel was left in his hair from yesterday, and ran outside to meet the others.

He scrambled out the tent, tripping himself on the flaps and landing on his hands and knees. Gods, he was so clumsy sometimes. 

A hand appeared in his field of vision. He grabbed on to it by instinct and let the person pull him up. He came face to face with Noct, the prince smirking at him."How you feeling today", he asked.

"You know, bit stiff here, bit achy there, but overall, I'm okay", he smiled at the prince.

"Well as long as your okay to fight, I don't think we need to worry", said Ignis as he strolled over from the cooking station. 

Prompto flashed him a toothy grin, trying his best to put on his happy charade. "Yep, I'm definitely okay to fight".

"Well you better be! I get the feeling we're gonna be taking on more bounties", Gladio stated in a low voice as he began folding down the camp chairs. 

"I'm totally fine guys, see". He threw his left arm back, and began jumping on the stop to prove his point.

"Alright you dork", Noct laughed as he watched his friend jump around the haven. "Your gonna hurt you self". Prompto stopped to give his friend an eye roll.

"Both of you can stop, and help me put the tent away", Gladio said as he walked toward the tent, throwing both his arms around Prompto and Noct on his way over. They both squirmed to remove his large muscular arms from around their necks.

Ignis rolled his eyes with a slight smile, as he watched the other three men roughhouse each other. "You can all stop, and get on with cleaning up. Prompto there is breakfast on the side for you"

Prompto mumbled a small 'thank you', sill stuck under Gladio's arm. He thought this all felt pretty normal, it was like last nights argument had never happened.

***

After they cleared the haven, they made their way to the car, intent on collecting the bounty from yesterday and picking up some more hunts. They made their way though the desert, and despite the sun having only been up for a few hours, it's rays were fierce on their skin. Even walking up to the car, Prompto could see the heat rising off the Regalia's hood, her dark paint reflecting the light. They traveled the short distance back to Hammerhead, watching the derelict scenery pass by. Prompto loving the feeling of the humid air blowing across his face. 

They parked the car in the garage, saying a quick hello to Cindy (Prompto of course said nothing to her, just stood there like some love struck teenager, smiling awkwardly), before moving on to Takka's diner. 

Collecting the money swiftly, the boys decided to travel to the rest stop area in Alstor, just inside Duscea. Prompto watched as the landscape shifted from dry desert, to lush plains of grass, and pockets of green vegetation. The cooler air pouring into the car. The party arrived at the stroke of noon, while the sun was at its highest. Ignis suggested they pick up a few well payed hunts, then returned to replenish their supply of curatives. 

"Sounds like a plan Iggser", Prompto said as he walked along side his friends after leaving the rest stop to fulfil the task of disposing of some troublesome Garula. 

"Well let's hope this target is easier than the last". Ignis gave Prompto a pointed glare as he walked along the moist ground. 

"Don't you worry bout a thing Iggy, these guys got no teeth. I'm sure it'll be fine". 

The group walked for a while, further down the embankment and toward the slough. The afternoon sun beating down on them from the hazy sky. As the neared the waters edge, a large group of Garula could be spotted. 

Gladio took charge, running forward and materialising his sword. The other three soon followed him into the midst of the large herbivores. Chaos exploded in the area between the water and the cluster of trees further up the embankment, the large creatures taking on a fighting stance. 

Prompto tried his best to remove himself from the middle of the creatures panic. The larger female Garula's were attempting to protect the younger animals. Prompto kept his eye on his friends and he backed himself up, shooting stray shots at some of the creatures. He walked backwards in an attempt to have a betting range of the situation. He thought this would give him a better fighting chance as these creatures were large and less likely to sneak up behind him. Although backing up probably wasn't the best idea, as he couldn't see where he was going. 

He felt his back hit something strong and hairy. At first he thought maybe it was Gladio, but then that wouldn't make sense as he was watching the bigger man in front of him, using his sword to kill the Garula. 

It was one of the younger Garula, it's smaller fame still larger than him. He attempted to get away, to shoot from a range, but apparently the mother of this young creature was not to happy about what he had planned. He started at her, hoping she would see he was backing down, but she had him in her sight and was definitely not going to let him off. 

He aimed his gun at her, feeling bad about having to kill these beautiful animals. But when one of them is looking at you like it's about to stampede you into the ground....Prompto thinks he will let it slip this once. 

The female Garula charges toward him, covering the short distance between them in record time. At the last minute before she reached him, he leaps out the way, rolling on to his stomach. Recovering quickly, he jumps up and spins his body around to aim toward her. However she had recovered just as fast, and was once again facing him. Prompto didn't have time to fully comprehend the situation before he felt a deep pressure in his abdomen.

The creature had rammed her muscular head into his body, the force of the attack knocking him down. 

He let out a series of deep breaths as he curled into a ball, holding his lower abdomen to easy the pain. The sensation of where she had hit him extended all the way up to his ribs, making it feel like his chest could collapse. 

Tears began to form in his eyes, as the shock from being hit wore off, and the excruciating pain began to set in. He would definitely have to find something that would stop the pain later on. Now, however, he had a fight to finish.

He shook off the feeling as best he could, breathing through the feeling of wanting to throw up, and took aim of the same animal that did this to him. 

His face was set in stone as he aimed, the animal taking three well aimed shots to the head. It's body falling to the floor and rolling into its side. 

He took a minute to catch his breath, trying to ignore the sharp shooting feelings going on inside his midsection. Taking a quick look around, he stayed in his half curled up position on the floor and shot down a couple more of their targets. 

Holding himself up on both his knees, he looked around to see his friends, that were perfectly fine, Noct warping off of rocks and hitting the creatures full on. Scraping his body off of the floor, Prompto stood on shaky legs. His body aching all over. He aimed and took down the last of the Garula. 

Breathing heavy, in and out, Prompto fell back on to his backside, clutching hard over his abdomen. 

Prompto heard the sound of foot steps on the ground in front of him. Looking up, he saw Ignis walking towards him. "What's wrong? Do you need another potion", he asked with little concern in his voice. It did however draw the attention of the other two. 

He could barely lift his head to look at the other man, let alone answer his question. And the sound of the advisors voice put him off from saying anything. This would be his chance to tell them he was actually hurt, but as he looked up to see all three of his team mates looking down on him, he knew that he couldn't. Last nights argument flashed through his mind, images of Ignis' disappoint face. "N-no, I'm good! Just took a lot out of me". He attempted a smile to compliment the statement. 

"Good lad", Ignis put his hand out, offering too help him up. Prompto took the offered hard and let the taller man haul him up. "We should make haste while we still have day light. We should have enough Gil for a caravan tonight"

Noct walked over, stretching his arms high over his head. "Ahhhh...a warm shower and comfortable beds". A small mumble of 'wuss' could be heard from Gladio as he made his way up the embankment. The rest of the group following after.

***

Prompto sat in the small, cramped bathroom of the caravan, his head hung low as he perched on the toilet seat. His blond locks dropping water onto the worn cotton towel that was strung haphazardly around his waist. 

He had been sat there for about ten minutes, deep breathing. His phone was placed awkwardly on the white porcelain sink, that had a consistent drip from its tap. His phone was open on an internet page detailing how to care for bruises.

After getting back from the hunt, the boys had retrieved their money, bought a large supply of potions and made their way to the caravan. Prompto had quickly claimed the shower before anyone else. He peeled his tank top away only to be met with the largest bruise he had ever seen crawling up his entire abandoned. It started around his navel, and went all the way up his chest. He thought there was the possibility of broken ribs as well. Feeling rather dampened by the situation, he had taken a shower with the water so hot it could have burned his skin. 

Now, sat in the small bathroom, the noise of his friends outside, he could really asses the injury. Breathing had become more difficult as the evening past and he suddenly felt like he would pass out. He had began to notice in the car that his breathing was coming out in short, wheezy breaths that made his chest feel tight. 

He felt like he was floating. The haziness of his mind brought on by the lightheadedness. His stomach...

Three sharp knocks to the door brought him out of his pain induced trance. "Prompto, you've been in there for ages. Better hurry up and get your ass out here now, before I break the damn door down", a deep voice called from the other side of the thin door. 

"Y-yeah, one sec Gladio, just....errrrrrr.....drying myself", he answered, lying. 

"Well I wasn't kidding about breaking the door down. I couldn't care less if your naked in there". 

"Yep, just give me a minute". His breathing had suddenly become more painful. So it looked like talking was going to cause him pain as well. Great. That's all he had.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he wiped the lasting condensation off with his hand. He looked a mess. Blonde hair messy from the shower, red rimmed eyes and a large purple bruise ,that was becoming clearer by the minute, extending up his midsection. 

He could do this. There wasn't much he could do for the bruise, but any broken ribs would heal on their own. He thought maybe he could wrap something around his chest to prevent him from moving so much. 

Yeah. He had this. If it made the others happy that he wasn't using potions on himself all the time, the pain was definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Prompto! He's trying his best! Hope you liked it and feel free to comment :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while! I've been really busy with moving house so haven't had much time to write!
> 
> Anyway this is quite a long chapter! Hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes!

The rest of the night went fairly smoothly. The caravan was filled with noise of the three older men playing an intense card game. Meanwhile, Prompto sat in the corner of couch trying not to hustle himself to much. The weather had taken a turn for the worse, the heavens opening as heavy rain was spat from the gloomy sky. The boys had decided to take the rest of the day easy as they now had a decent amount of Gil to get them to Lestallum. Gladio wanted to visit Iris. Plus, all four of them had had a difficult time recently, with the Empire on their tail everywhere they went. A few day to rest wouldn't go a miss. And if they needed more money then they could alway pick up some more hunts, to Prompto's disappointment. 

He had decided not to join in the game of cards as Gladio could sometimes become boisterous, which wasn't something he needed right now. So he just sat and watched them. Willing the pain in his chest to go away, and for his breathing to become normal again. 

Ignis made Green Curry Soup for them, one of Prompto favourite. The food was amazing, as per usual, but every swallow was a new wash of pain in his chest and throat. 

His coughing fits had steadily been getting worse over the course of the evening. He even had to excuse himself a few times as he could tell the constant noise was beginning to annoy Gladio and Ignis. Noctis had been playing twenty questions with him all night about wether he was okay. The prince had alway had a sixth sense when it came to him. He could always tell when something was up with Prompto, despite Prompto being good at hiding his feelings. And tonight he was particularly persistent. He kept close to Prompto, asking him if he needed water each time a new coughing fit started. Prompto, however, just swore he was coming down with a cold. 

At round 8 o'clock, Prompto thought bed was what he needed. He didn't care that Gladio was giving him shit for going to sleep so early. The large man had no idea what kind of pain he was in. He changed in the small bathroom, once again checking himself in the mirror. The bruising had gotten even worse in just a few hours. He thought that was probably down to the broken ribs. It just needed something to help heal the bones. He rummaged around in the cabinet under the sink, finding old bottles of shower gel, even a singular out of date condom, until he finally found a first-aid kit.

He looked through it and came across a roll of unused bandages. He pulled out the whole roll, and began wrapping it tightly around his torso. This should sort it out. At least this way his ribs won't be constantly moving. After he put on his night top and a fresh pair of boxers, he walked though the living space where his team mates were, barely acknowledging their calls of 'good night', before making his way to the bedroom. 

Climbing into bed was hard, but trying to find a position that didn't make him want to cry was harder. 

He lay on his back, breathing slow and steady. A gentle wheezing noise coming from his lips. He lay there for ages with his eyes closed. So long, he was even awake when the others came to bed. He lay like that for a long time. 

That night, Prompto didn't sleep. 

***

Morning didn't come fast for Prompto, he had about two hours worth of sleep and it didn't help that Gladio was shouting at them to get up at a stupid early hour. 

"Alright up, up, up you two! Long drive to Lestallum and Iggy want to get on the road". Gladio stood in the small door way between the living area and the bedroom, leaning against the door frame. He looked back and forth between the two young men still asleep on the beds. 

Noct was out cold to the world, but Prompto was simply pretending, still lying on his back. 

Gladio walked over to Noct, yanking the cotton blanket from his slumbering form. Noct curled tighter into a ball to keep himself warm, a couple of curses spilling from his mouth. 

"Come on princess, you can sleep in the car". Gladio then walk over to the other bed, looking over Prompto's face. "You as well blondie. Up. Now".

Prompto shifted his body, opening is eyes slowly, and tried to move off the bed. The pain that shot up his lower abdomen and to his chest had him leaning over the side of the bed, gagging. Gods, what did that Garula do to him!

"Hey Prompto, are you alright". He looked up to see Noct sitting up straight in bed, dark hair a mess on top of his head.

"What...y-yeah I'm fine! Just stiff from these damn beds". He said with a forced laugh. "Well we better get up before Gladio comes back to beat your Princely ass".

"Ye, look I'm up", the Prince said with a smile. He stretched his arms over his head as he pivoted his body out of the bed.

Prompto watched as the Prince wondered out if the room rubbing his eyes. He sat there a minute, hand on his chest, breathing slowly. He lifted his shirt to peer at the bandages around his chest. 

"You can do this, you can do this", he breathed to himself. He mouth always lied better than his head!

Putting his shirt back down to cover the bandages, he stood and made his way out of the bedroom.

***

"Prompto, would you quit it already!" 

The blond lifted his head from where he had it hung between his legs, looking behind him to see who had spoken to him. 

Well, shouted at him!

The boys had been on the road for about an hour, on their way to Lestallum to see Iris. Prompto had quickly realised that his breathing was considerably worse than last night. He was wheezing every time he breathed out and his chest flooded with pain every time he breathed in. He was also having to deal with minute long coughing fits. To be honest, he wasn't surprised Gladio was getting annoyed with the constant noise. 

He turned around in his seat, trying to ignore the pain the shot through his lower abdomen. "Sorry big guy. Don't know w-what's wrong with me". He laughed a little to keep the humour light. 

"Perhaps you are coming down with something", piped Ignis' voice from the drivers seat next to him.

"Ye maybe". As is on que, he was hit with a another fit of coughs. He could almost picture Gladio, and now Ignis, rolling his eyes. He turned around to see Noct looking at him with a slightly worried look on his face. 

Before he could smile back to his friend to reassure him, a metallic taste filled his mouth. He went back to facing the front of the car and swirled the think mucus around his mouth. 

Reaching into the glove compartment of the car, he pulled out a tissue to spit the vile tasting saliva out. He knew it was gross, and that if Ignis saw him spitting into a tissue he was be seriously reprimanded, but he didn't want to keep this in his mouth. 

He did it quickly and quietly, leaning to his right to stop the others seeing. But before he could fold the tissue and put it in his pocket, he noticed red. A deep red buried in the tissue! He opened it slightly, holding in a gasp, as he looked down to see blood. Red blood faded slightly by his saliva. His mouth held a taste of iron; residual particles that he had coughed up. 

He scrunched the tissue up and stuffed it in his pocket. Panicked breaths were now forcing their way out of his lungs. Things had just gone from bad to worse. This, whatever it was, was definitely deeper than a few cracked ribs. Cracked ribs didn't make you cough up blood right? He wouldn't know to be honest, but he was pretty sure it didn't. 

He looked at Noct again, who had looked away from him to lean out of the car, resting his head in his arms with his eyes closed. Then to Ignis, who was concertating on the road ahead. 

Looking forward, Prompto tried to school a calm expression but knew his eyes looked worried. He unconsciously reached to fiddle with his wrist band, an old habit he had when his anxiety kicked in. 

For the rest of the drive, Prompto tried to keep his breath even as the deep breaths were becoming hard to bare. He tried to hold in the coughing fits. And he tried not to think about the blood he choked up. 

It did not work.

***

The heat of Lestallum didn't help the way Prompto was feeling. The blond could feel warmth radiating off the ground and through the leather of his boots, making his feet sweat. His breathing had calmed down somewhat, but the faint wheezing could still be heard.

He was lagging behind as they walked though the streets of Lestallum, his friends up ahead of him. 

"Prompto would you please keep up. You'll get lost". Ignis turned to look at him. An annoyed look on his face. 

He watched as Gladio glanced back at him slightly before addressing Ignis. "We'll have to put him on a leash if we want to keep him close". God, Gladio loved trying to wind him up. 

"He's not that bad". The prince said nonchalantly. "Just leave him alone for once".

Prompto smiled slightly. Noct was always the one to rely on. He would always stick up for him. Even during high school when people picked on him or when other Crownsguard members thought it was fun to tease him. Or when Gladio and Ignis demeaned him. Noct was the one to tell them to stop. 

The blond attempted to jog after his friends, coming up beside the prince. They walked up to the Leville where they were going to meet Iris. Talcott and Jared were there as well. Prompto was excited to see Talcott. Although there was a big age gap, the two got along as if they were the same age. Prompto liked hanging out with someone with a childish mind, similar to himself. 

"Gladdddy". A high pitched voice filled the registration area of the hotel. Iris running over to her older brother and throwing her arms around his torso. 

"Alright kiddo, how's it going". 

"Good. It been pretty boring without you guys here". She took a scan around and spotted Noct, running up to him and pulling him into a hug. "Heya Noct". Noct looked slightly uncomfortable with the contact but smiled nonetheless. Prompto laughed at this. 

The young girl waved at Ignis as she made her way over to Prompto. "And not forgetting Prom". She rammed her body into his stomach, pulling him into a tight hug. Pain erupted through his midsection as Iris buried her head in his chest. A whimpering moan escaped his mouth without him noticing. He closed his eyes to stop more coming out. Iris pulled back to look up at him. She look concerned. He saw her mouth move but couldn't hear her over the pain. 

Prompto stepped back and clutched his abdomen as he began coughing. Hands found there way on to his back and as he looked up he saw Noct. More specifically Noct's worried face looking down at him. "Woah woah, Prompto are you okay".

"Is he alright, I don't mean to hurt him". Iris said as she walked back over the the blond. "I'm sorry". 

Looking up, he tried to regain his posture. "It's-its okay". His voice could barely be heard between the coughing. Why was he so pathetic sometimes? 

"Kid is just coming down with a cold. Right Prompto", the shield spoke from the registration desk. 

"Come along Prompto. Don't be so dramatic". The advisor walked over to pull Prompto up straight. Giving him a light slap on the back for good measure. The coughing faded off and Prompto was left with that metallic taste in his mouth again. 

He swallowed the blood that had gathered and simply laughed off the situation, moving his way up the stairs to their room. 

***

"We still have plenty of money from the last hunt. It should keep us going for a while". Ignis had settled in the small seating area in the hotel room, doing a few sums to see their current financial situation. "It is rather good you did not use a potion in the last hunt Prompto".

"Yeah or we wouldn't have been able to afford this room", said Gladio walking over with a cool beer in his hand. Noct was sprawled on one of the double beds playing on his phone. Prompto lay next to him on his own phone, staring blankly at the long dead screen. He wasn't even listening to what the other were saying to him. 

"Hey, Prompto," Noct's voice brought him out of his trance. "Are you alright. You've been coughing all day". The prince whispered so the others couldn't hear. 

The gunner looked up to his friend, his blond hair flopping over his eyes from laying on the pillows. "Yeah, honestly, no need to worried. I'm totally okay". He grunted slightly as he moved to sit straighter against his friends side. 

"Really? You seem kinda down the last day or so."

"Honestly Noct, I'm fine", he lied, "just tied or whatever. And I think I'm just getting a cold". 

"Well I still don't believe you!". The prince then looked serious. "You can tell me this stuff you know. I'm your best friend. That's what we do, tell each other stuff". 

Prompto felt his eyes sting a little. Sometimes he forgot how the whole friendship thing worked. It had all been a learning experience with Noct, Gladio and Ignis. And most of the time he was left so confused after having such a lonely childhood. 

When he looked back up at Noct, he was back playing on his phone. 

"Prompto". He turned his head to see Ignis looking at him. "Why don't you make use of the bath while we are here. It might dampen that cough of yours". Great. Now the advisor was trying to get rid of him. 

"Yeah okay", he said with a small huff as he moved off the bed and toward the bathroom. He grabbed a few things from his backpack, shampoo and some clean cloths. His breathing hitching a little as he bent over. Moving across the rough carpet, he pushed the bathroom door open, stepped in, and locked the door behind him. The blond set his things on the toilet seat then moved to turn the hot tap on the bath tub. It began to fill with steamy water as he undressed himself. He slowly took off his clothes, the job a difficult task with how much his chest and stomach were hurting. First his tank top, then his trousers, socks and boxers. He was left with nothing more that the tight bandages that coved most of his chest. Carefully, he pulled the bandages off. Moaning slightly at the feeling of his lungs inflating, he looked up to the mirror only to gasp at the deep purple bruising that littered his whole chest. This was really not good. Pushing past the panic, he moved to the bath, turning off the tap and climbing in. The water was hot, almost to hot. It hurt slightly as he submerged his tired body. 

He sat there for ages. It felt like hours he lay in the warm water. Nothing on his mind, just pain shooting up and down his abdomen. That was until voices brought him out of his sleepy haze. 

He couldn't quite hear what was being said but he could tell it was his friends arguing about something. He hated it when they argued. 

Carefully, he pulled his aching body from the water, droplets falling from his wet hair. He rested his hands on the side of the tub, using it to balance himself as he swung his legs over the side of the bath. Quickly grabbing his towel, the blond pulled it over his shoulders, ignoring the pain, and shuffled over to the door. He put his ear to the wood of the door to hear what was going on. 

"Why don't you care! I don't get why your not listening to me". That was definitely the sound of Noct, his angry voice muffled by the door. 

"I do care, I just think your both being over dramatic". Yep and that was Ignis retaliating. Looks like he'd have to listen longer to see what they were fighting about. 

"Over dramatic? You know I can read him better than any of you". Okay so they were talking about some one. Or arguing about someone.

"I find that difficult to believe, Noct. You worry every time that boy so much as breaths funny. I know you care a great deal about him, as do I, but Prompto is well known for exaggerating injury".

The gunner froze behind the bathroom door. They were talking about...him. 

He suddenly felt sick, his breath coming out in gasps. The blond ignored the physical pain in favour of the emotional pain. There had only been a hand full of times (that he was aware of) that his friends had argued about him. And every time it brought on a tsunami of anxiety. 

"Yeah, when it's not that bad! You know as well as me that he hides stuff from us! I can't even remember how many times he hid thing from us back in high school".

"Noct I am not disagreeing with you, but I don't want to cause a ruckus over a hunch you have. If Prompto is truly ill then we should trust him to tell us".

"But he is ill! Did you not hear the way he has been coughing all day! Or the way he sounds when he's breathing! He thinks he's good at covering it up, but I know him and there is something wrong". Noct finished. 

There was a small silence then, "I am not spending money on curatives just too find out there's nothing wrong with him". 

"You would for me though, wouldn't you?". Prompto could feel the tension form the room coming through the door. 

"Noct..." Ignis didn't finish as a deep voice cut through the tension.

He could hear Gladio shuffle around the room. "Look, we can't afford to buy any more potions, not if we want to rest the next few days. And if the kid is ill, I don't think a potion is gonna do much for him now. He just has a cough, so leave it for now Princess". 

"But...". Noct's voice tailed off and he could totally imagine the look Gladio was giving him.

But that was the last thing on his mind. Noct knew. Noct knew he was suffering and he told the others and they didn't care! It had been two days since he was injured in battle and Noct had already figured it out. How the hell was he going to keep this up for the rest of the trip if he could barely go two days without them finding out?

He hadn't realised he was on the brink of a panic attack until he felt the water drying on his skin, making him shiver. Turning around, he slid his back down the wooden door and brought his knees to his chest. The pain from his injuries had multiplied as he curled in on himself trying to breath steadily. 

He sat there for a long time.

***

Prompto had almost fallen asleep laying against the door, not even caring that he was sat naked in the bathroom without the towel covering him. 

He didn't eat that night as he felt to sick from hearing his friends discussing him. Instead he just went to bed, curling up on one of the double beds. He had decided not to bandage his chest again, letting his lungs breath properly would probably be good. His team mates were not far behind him and Noct soon climbed into the bed next to him. He guessed the prince had put his foot down on being the one to share a bed with him. 

Although it was not a peaceful night!

It was about 2 o'clock when Prompto woke up. He could hardly breath. In a state of panic, he pushed the blanket off his body and swing his legs over the side of the bed. He sat on the mattress with his head hung low trying to breath, but he couldn't. He couldn't breath. Tears formed in his eyes as the panic set in properly. 

That was when he felt hands on his shoulders and the duvet move around him. His eyes were blurred by the tears but he could see a figure in front of him in the dark hotel room. 

"Prompto, tell me what wrong! Please I can't help you". It was Noct. His best friend. The person who always stood up for him.

"N-N-Noct, I... I can't..." his words faded off as he hiccuped between sobs and the need for oxygen. 

"It's okay, just stay calm". Prompto could see the prince turn around to the other bed. " Ignis". A pause. "Ignis, get up". Nothing. " IGNIS, WAKE THE FUCK UP". 

Prompto saw the blankets move on the other double bed and heard the squeak of the mattress. 

"Noct what's..." Ignis' voice faded off and was wary from sleep as he got up. The advisor stopped as he saw the blond youth hunched over, breathing hard. "Prompto, Prompto its okay! Can you tell me what's wrong".

The blond couldn't talk form the need to have air in his lungs. He saw Ignis kneel in front of him and began rubbing his knee to keep him focused. "Okay Prompto, can you try and breath slow for me. I'm going to need you to calm down a bit, alright"!

Prompto tried to talk but he couldn't. Tears streamed down his face from the pain in his lungs and the thought of his friends conversation from earlier. Did Ignis care? Why did he care now? It was so confusing! 

"Alright Prompto, you breath with me okay. Look at me and breath with me". Ignis took the blonds face between his hand gently, making him look at him. The advisor breathed in and and out and Prompto tried to follow, he really did, but it was to painful. Each breath was uneven and wheezy. 

He took a a big breath but that brought on a coughing fit. He pushed Ignis' hands away as he hunched over, bring arms around his abdomen. 

"What's going on?" Asked Gladio as he turned on a lamp and leaned over to see what the noise was. 

Noct was stood off to the side, a frightfully worried expression on his face. "I told you there was something wrong with him". He shouted at the older men as he sat down next to the blond. 

Prompto wasn't really concerned with what his friends were saying as he began to taste that all to familiar taste in his mouth. Blood. He tried to swallow it back down but the coughing wouldn't allow it. Some splashed out of his mouth and on to the carpet near Ignis' leg.

"Holy crap". He heard Noct say. "I-is that blood?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Poor Prompto! Just to let you all know, Ignis doesn't actually hate Prompto, that's just how Prompto sees it because he's a silly boy! 
> 
> One more chapter after this one!!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! I'm sorry this chapter took me so long but I've not had a lot of motivation to write!
> 
> Last chapter of this story so hope you all like it. And apologies if any of it feels a bit rushed!

Prompto looked down at the blood on the carpet. Well that was going to stain no doubt! They were most likely going have to pay for it to be removed, which meant more money spent on him and his stupidity. He could only imagine how annoyed Ignis was going to be. Although, as he looked up, he saw nothing but worry on the advisors face.

"Noct, go get Prompto some tissue from the bathroom" ,the advisor spoke. "Me and Gladio are going to take him down to the car".

"What! Why?" Noct sounded extremely panicked.

"I think it would be best to take him to a hospital. Just to make sure he is alright" Ignis finished before the Prince could cut in. 

Gladio moved out of the other double bed, throwing on some random clothes and moving to lift Prompto up. The moment the shield shifted Prompto however, he cried out from being jostled to much. Gladio sat him back on the bed and looked to Ignis.

The advisor looked at the blond sympathetically, "Prompto, I'm going to need you to take your shirt off." 

The gunner gasp at the statement, this time not because of the pain. The whole team knew Prompto had trouble with exposing his body, but now he had the added pressure of them seeing what he was hiding under there. Slowly, Prompto reached for the bottom of his sleep shirt, not protesting as Ignis helped pull it over his head. The blond didn't miss Ignis' small 'oh Prompto' as he places the shirt on the ground. The angry purple bruise stood out against his pale, white skin. 

Ignis looked to Gladio, who was rubbing Prompto's back while staring at the young man's chest and stomach. "Okay Prompto," the advisor said. "We're going to have to move you, if you would prefer to walk then please say so! We would rather not hurt you". 

"I....err...I'll w-walk,” he shakily got to his feet with the help of the older men, grunting every so often as pain was emitted from his bruising. Noct appeared in front of him with a tissue that the blond used to clean the blood of his chin. 

The four men slowly made their way to the car through the deserted, late-night streets of Lestallum, helping their injured friend along. Blood kept finding its way out of Prompto's mouth, but Noct was at hand to clean him up. The three older men helped Prompto into the car, Ignis thinking it was best to put him in the back. Lestallum, unfortunately, had no hospital, just a small 24-hour doctors surgery for small injuries and pre-booked appointments. And that was not what Prompto needed. The nearest hospital was a thirty minute drive, not ideal in the dead of night, but Ignis was willing to take any risks to get their blond friend help. Prompto lay in the back of the Regalia, his head in Gladio's lap, facing the roof of the car. Every now and then he would dissolve into fits of coughs, prompting Noct to turn around and look at him, telling the blond that it was going to be alright. 

They pulled into the hospital car park, that was rather full for the time of night, and helped the gunner up to the doors. His breathing hadn't improved since leaving Lestallum and he could barely get words out now. 

As they walked through the doors, the group was hit with the hygienic smell of the hospital. The white and blue walls a sharp contrast to the blackness of the world outside. They walked into the waiting area, Ignis instructing the other two men to take Prompto to a seat so he could rest.

Prompto sat in one of the battered plastic chairs, Gladio and Noct sitting beside him, gently rubbing his back or his thigh to let him know they were still there. The blond watched Ignis move over to the front desk, oblivious explaining the situation. 

While Ignis talked, Prompto scanned the area. There was a decent amount of people in the waiting room. Some sitting down and some moving around. The sound of light chatter was slightly distorted to Prompto's hazy mind. 

"Hey, how you hanging down there" ,spoke Gladio as he peered down at the hunched blond. Prompto could only nod, his throat feeling ready to close up. 

Ignis walked back over to the group, addressing all of them but looking at Gladio. "I had to pull some strings but we should get him seen to quickly". The advisor knelt down in front of Prompto, pulling out a tissue when blood appeared on his bottom lip, dabbing it away. He got closer to the blond boy, placing a hand on his head to gently stroke his matted hair, whispering a small " I'm sorry" to the other man.

Prompto was about to ask why he was sorry, but the thought soon broke as coughs exploded out of his mouth. As he attempted to control the coughing, he sensed a new presence in his vicinity. Looking up, he saw an older lady in a nurses uniform. 

"Right this way young man" she spoke, her voice deep and croaky with age. 

Prompto stood with the help of Gladio, the larger man walking him slowly through the hospital corridors, making sure not to touch his abdomen to much in fear of causing him more pain. Ignis walked alongside the old lady, talking to her about his condition. Prompto, however, could barely make out what they were saying, the effects of the last few days taking its toll on him. 

The nurse led the group into a corridor lined with blue curtains, slumbering patients behind them. She guided Prompto and his friends to the back end of the corridor, where she pulled back one of the curtains to reveal a small hospital bed, some machinery and a plastic bed side table. "This is the only bed we have available" said the old lady. "We can move you once some space clears up, but right now this is all we can offer". 

Prompto nodded, not even attempting to speak. 

"Thank you very much, it shall do for now". Ignis said the the nurse. 

She looked at him, then back to Prompto. "I will send a doctor as soon as possible", and with that she left, drawing the curtain closed behind her.

"Miserable old bitch" whispered Noct under his breath as he help Prompto on to the bed, clearing away some blood from his mouth. 

"Noct, there is no need. We are lucky to even have a bed for Prompto" Ignis stated. 

"No, your right!" Noct quickly turned to face the advisor, anger filtered across his face, "It's not her I'm mad at, it's you! Both of you". He turned to look at Gladio who had taken up the chair next to Prompto's bed, "I told you he was ill, I told both of you and you didn't listen! You said he would be fine and he isn't! We're in a damn hospital because you didn't want to give him one fucking potion!" 

Ignis looked guiltily at were Prompto was on the bed before he looked back at the Prince. "Noct, perhaps this isn't the best place to start an argument, there are resting patients that we should not wake". 

"You just know that I'm right. You know that-".

"Please stop it" Prompto's weak voice cut through the Princes rant, Ignis and Noctis turning to look at him. "Please don't fight". 

A deathly silence fell on the group, the only sound was the snoring patients in the rooms next door, and Prompto's deep, heavy breaths as he attempted to get oxygen to his lungs. 

The awkwardness was broken when a thirties-something doctor pulled back the curtain, walking into the room. Ignis put out his hand to the man, introducing himself.

The man took his hand in a firm grip while stating his name. "Hello, you can call me Doctor Gill. I believe I'm am here to see a...Prompto Argentum". He looked down at the clip bored he was carrying, then up to the blond boy laying on the bed. 

Prompto hated the attention, this was not how things were meant to go! But here he was, sat in a hospital bed with a doctor about to examine him. 

"I see here in the notes your friend provided us with, that you are having difficulty breathing, prolonged coughing fits, emitting blood after said coughing fits and deep bruising over your abdominal area". 

Prompto hesitantly nodded, before Ignis decided to speak up for him. "That is correct" said the advisor. 

However, he barely got the words out before Prompto stared coughing yet again. The doctor reached into the bed side table and pulled out a small plate-like-thing for Prompto to spit the blood into. 

He looked over the blond sat in the bed, listening closely to the sound of his coughing, "I do believe this may be more serious than originally thought. I think it would be best for us to move him to a private room, were we can probably examine him and his coughing won't disturb the other patients."

"I was told you did not have any private rooms available", Ignis stated in a slightly annoyed tone.

"It may be a while but I should be able to fit him in somewhere" the doctors went to leave the small curtained area. "I will be back shortly.

He left the group alone once again. Prompto's raspy coughs a small comfort to the awkward silence.

***

"I really don't need all this attention guys. W-why don't we just go back to the hotel and forget about all this", Prompto whined, his voice mumbled through the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

The blond had been moved quickly from the small room with the blue curtains, into a bigger room with a bathroom to the side and a lot more machines. After they had performed some tests to diagnose his symptoms, of course. So now, he was sat straight on a hospital bed (the doctor said it was best for him to keep straight to prevent the coughing fits), his friends sat around him as he tried to convince them he was alright.

Gladio grunted, "You feeling better then?"

Prompto glared at the large man, "Y-yeah totally great". The words sounded choked as he held back the coughing that wanted to erupt out of his mouth. 

Ignis, who was sat in an arm chair next to the hospital bed, stood slowly making his was over to the small sink in the corner, filling a plastic cup, "As much as I'd like for us to leave and for you to be okay Prompto", he made his way back over to the blond, "I do believe it is in our best interest that we stay till we know you are alright". 

The advisor handed the plastic cup to Prompto, "Drink! You will need to stay hydrated". 

The gunner graciously excepted the cup and removed the mask covering his face to take small sips. 

Prompto looked up from the cups rim to see Noct glaring around the room. The Prince had been quiet for hours now, not having said a word since his little aggressive rant back in the other room. Prompto stared at him, a sad expression on his face. "Noct...", he said in a small and whiny voice. 

The Prince looked toward him, the scowl on his face softening some what as he look at his best friend. 

Prompto looked down to his lap momentarily before catching Noct's eye again, "You alright buddy?".

The scowl returned to Noct's face when he answered, "No". His gaze focused on Ignis. 

The advisor sighed, not making eye contact with the Prince, "Noct, I don't think now is the best time for another argument...."!

"Why not now?". Noct pushed himself away from the wall to walking closer to Ignis, his eyes flaring, " There's no other patients here now, stop trying to avoid what you KNOW I'm going to say to you"! 

Prompto watched his friend with a slight tremble in his form. Noct rarely used his 'prince voice', as Prompto called it. The voice he normally reserved for nobleman, or to give commands while on duty. He almost NEVER used it against his friends, least of all Ignis. And that scared Prompto. He didn't want to be the cause of Noct using the 'prince voice'; even if it wasn't directed at him. 

Noct took another step toward the seat Ignis was in, "We're all gonna talk about this now". He pause and look up to Prompto's nervous face, "and that means you as well". 

Looks like he wasn't getting out of explaining how this had happened! Brilliant! 

Ignis' face morphed into one of guilt and sympathy as he rose from the chair, taking a long sigh. He turned to face the blond man that was sinking further into the bed. 

Okay, here it comes, Prompto thought! The truth about what Ignis really thought about him, and then the others would agree with him, then they'd probably end up leaving him behind while they...

"I am sorry, Prompto", said an accented voice that broke through the blonds panicked thoughts.

The gunner looked up at the older man, shock and confusion playing across his pale face. He went to ask why, why on earth did Ignis apologise, but a fit of violent coughing broke out of his mouth. Sitting back down, the advisor placed a hand on Prompto's knee gently rubbing until the coughing died down. 

Prompto breathed heavy as he looked on, and brought the oxygen mask back to his mouth, trying to convey his confusion in his facial expressions. 

Ignis continued to rub the blonds leg to calm him down, while he sighed out again, "I am truly sorry, Prompto". 

This time Prompto did reply, "Why" he whined. 

The advisor sighed once again, this time looking Prompto in the eyes, "I knew that something was wrong with you and I ignored it, because I was more concerned about how our funds might fair" he glanced to Noctis', "and that your wellbeing is not as important as Noct's". 

Still breathing hard, Prompto brought the mask away slowly, listening intently as Ignis continued, "I was more worried that we would not be able to support our Prince if you fell ill, and we had to use our expenses on potions. I tried to tell myself you were being over dramatic, even though I could see you were suffering". His face morphed into one of pure guilt as he leaned forward to look Prompto right in the eyes, "I am sorry for being so cold to you, and ignoring what I knew I shouldn't have".

The younger man had little words to express his feelings, "I-Ignis" said his weak voice, "I thought you...I mean- you don't hate me?"

"What!? Why on earth would you think that", Ignis gasped.

Prompto all of a sudden felt stupid, but he guessed he should explain himself to resolve all...this, "I-I thought you didn't-didn't want me. I know I'm not as strong as the rest of you, and I know I get myself hurt on hunts way to much, and I'm so annoying all the time...! That's why I hid I hurt myself, then maybe you'd see that I'm not such an idiot," he stoped as he released he was rambling, a habit he'd always had, "I just thought maybe you didn't want me round anymore. Then you wouldn't have someone to fuck everything up all the time". 

The room was silent for a minute as each the older men looked at Prompto with worried and shocked looks on their faces. 

Noct was the first to retaliate with an answer, "Prompto, why would you...you KNOW that's not true". 

The blonds head shot up quickly, addressing Ignis instead of the Prince, "I heard you all taking yesterday, w-when I was in the bathroom! And after you told me off for using that potion when those Sabertusks nearly ripped my arm off...I just thought it would be better to hide that I was hurt. So you didn't have to use more potions on me! You know, so you could save then for a more 'life threatening' injury".

"Is that what this is about," Ignis exhaled, "Me informing you that we were running low on potions and we couldn't afford to be using them constantly? Because, yes that is true, but I never meant that we wouldn't use one if you got yourself injured! You are as much a part of our group as anyone else, therefore deserve the same amount of treatment! Prince or not."

Tears had gathered in Prompto's eyes. Slightly from him trying to hold in another coughing fit, but mostly from Ignis' words. 

A small laugh broke out of him mouth, "Guess I've been kinda stupid, hu?"

"No Prompto," the advisor argued, "I should have been less aggressive in my forthcoming, and been less stubborn in my recognition of your wellness! I pretended I didn't know you were suffering, so this is my fault. I should have known as this is not the first time something like this has occurred, is it?"

No, it wasn't, Prompto thought! He'd tried similar things in the past, and some how Ignis always got to the bottom of it. So he probably felt extra guilty this time round for ignoring the signs. 

The blond readjust his position on the bed. He took a look at Noct and Gladio, who had been silent through most of the ordeal. 

He went to ask Gladio's opinion but the larger man cut him off, "Look kid, you don't need to say anything. Iggy and me...we-we were both massive jerks and we should have known better."

Prompto was left a little speakless! Gladio rarely admitted to being wrong. In fact, so did Ignis. There must have been a least some truth in their words then?! Thinking this, his fears slowly began to fall away. 

"Are you willing to forgive us?", asked the advisor.

Prompto gasped, "Yes, gods yes! I thought you-you didn't want me around anymore!"

Gladio laughed loudly, "How could we not want you round kid. We've put up with you for 5 years, so don't think your gonna get rid of us that easy." He walked round to the other side of the bed, opposite Ignis, and landed a heavy hand of Prompto's shoulder. The blond coughed and spluttered a little at the hard touch, but didn't have the mind to care. 

He glared around at his friends before sighing, "Thank you g-guys. Sorry to be such a pain in the ass".

Ignis shook his head, "Not at all. We just wish for you to be well, and not get hurt again". 

Noct walked over the bed and got himself seated next to Prompto, being mindful of his oxygen mask, "I have got one question though, how did you get hurt in the first place?"

The blond was about to answer but a round of sharp knocks came at the door before Doctor Gill let himself in, carrying a folder, "How are you doing, Prompto? Has that oxygen helped at all?"

"Yes, thank you", he grunted a little as he moved his position on the bed, the pain in his midsection still as strong as before, but the heavy weight of his shoulders was now gone and he could relax more.

The doctor stepped further into the room, "Well it was fairly easy to distinguish what you have after the tests we performed, would you like us to tell you privately or are you happy for you friends to stay..."

"Stay", he answered without thinking. The other men smiled at him, all of them reaching to hold his hand or pat his leg. 

The doctor smiled too before addressing the four men, "It would appear you have what's known as a Pulmonary contusion".

Noct looked worried as he said, "That sounds bad! Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor walked to the end of the bed with a smile at the Princes concern, "He will be completely fine, with the right care. Pulmonary contusion simply means 'bruised lungs', usually cause but trauma to the chest. Due to the damage, oxygen levels can be inadequate. A fairly easy diagnosis given the symptoms. Difficulty breathing, coughing up blood, and severe bruising over the abdomen are all clear signs. Do you have any recollection of what might have caused this Mr Argentum?"

The three older men looked down at him, his breathing deep and wheezy, "Eeeeerrrr.....yeah!? Umm, we were fighting some Garula, and one of them, kinda...rammed her whole head into my stomach". He ended with a small round a coughs, clearing the blood that came up too.

Gladio, Ignis and Noct all stared at him with various stages of shock and worry. He looked around at them, concerned himself.

The doctor continued however, "Well that certain explains the bruising over your midsection". He took a look at the clipboard in his hands, flicking through the notes, "You thankfully got here not a moment late, as the symptoms you displayed could have easily lead to pneumonia. But haven supplied you with oxygen seams to have cleared up some of the more evident effects of the damage."

Ignis took his leave from Prompto's side, but not before give his thigh a little reassuring pat, addressing the doctor full on, "And what would be the best cause of action to grantee his recovery?". 

Tucking the clipboard under his arm the Doctor looked to the advisor, then to Prompto, "Unfortunately, there is not a great deal we can do about it. Like any bruising, it should clear up on its own. As for the compilations of your breathing, I think it's best to keep you in our care until we see clear signs that it's healing. We will be keeping you on the oxygen to help keep your body supplied with it! We will also need to help you clear your airways from mucus and blood with control breathing exercises...!"

"All of which we can discussed in a little while, as I'm sure Prompto would like to rest", Ignis cut in after seeing the blonds eyes beginning to look droopy. 

The doctor took at glance at the sleepy boy on the bed with a slight grin, "Of course! A nurse will be along soon to check on you". He nodded to Ignis as he made his way to the door and took his leave. 

Ignis went back to his chair, watching as Noct help Prompto fit the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. The gunner's blue eyes closing slowly. Ignis picked up his hand once again and rubbed a thumb over the others fingers. 

Prompto gazed around with squinted eyes, making eye contact with each one of his friends, "T-thank you guys". His voice was muffled and ruff, but conveyed his gratitude and forgiveness towards the older men. 

Ignis smiled, "You rest Prompto, and we'll discuss this more when you wake".

The blond smiled lazily back at him, as his eyes began to drift close; days of exhaustion and pain taking its toll. And as he fell into the word of the unconscious, he felt more appreciated than he had for a long while. And that feeling was one he hoped to hang on to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this story peeps! I hope to get some more writing done soon! See you all next time round! 
> 
> Feel free to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this first chapter was okay! Let me know what you think so far ;)


End file.
